1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wall partitions in a space divider system, and more particularly, to a top cap on the wall partition.
2. Scope of the Prior Art
Space divider systems comprising wall partitions or panels arranged end to end on the floor and supported by depending leg supports provide the user with great flexibility in arranging and rearranging work areas to meet changing activities. Installing an energy supply and communications system within the wall panels has proven to be a convenient and efficient method of providing individual work areas with electricity and communications service. Providing such electrical wiring systems within a channel in a top edge of wall panels is known. Typically, a top cap serving as a cover member is used to enclose the channel at the top edge of the panel, and also serves to provide an aesthetic trim finish to the wall panel top edge.
A top cap usually is associated with a single panel or partition, and has a length essentially equal to the length of the panel. Top caps are frequently extruded U-shaped pieces, and thus have exposed openings at the respective ends of the top cap. Separate caps are usually provided at the panel joints and an end cap is provided at the end of a panel run.